Yakumo's Confrontation
by Word spinner
Summary: Yakumo confronts Hanai Harmia x Yakumo


"Yakumo…you sure look chirpy this morning!" Sara grinned. "What's the occasion?"

Yakumo smiled shyly. "Oh…it…it's nothing, Sara. I did something. Something I ought to have done a while back. I am just so relieved it went well."

Sara cocked an eyebrow. "Well…_details_?"

Yakumo opened her mouth to speak, but shut it, her eyes widening. Words formed in her mind. A familiar presence was drawing near at an alarming rate. Hurried footsteps could be heard in the stair well. The words_ I LOVE YAKUMO_ screamed at her.

Sara had been around her friend long enough to know what was coming. "It's Hanai, isn't it?"

Yakumo nodded numbly.

"_Well_?" Sara said urgently. "If you're going to give him the slip you'd better move fast! I'll cover you – "

"No." Yakumo whispered.

"_No_?" Sara repeated in amazement.

"There is something _else_ that I should have done, and I shall do it now. Please, Sara…please…find Harima…tell him to come here. I…will need him for something."

Sara glanced at her friend uncertainly. "You're not going to get him to fight Hanai, are you?"

"Please, Sara," Yakumo pressed, as Hanai stormed up the corridor. "Please…go and get him. _Hurry_!"

Sara made haste and fled. Summoning up all of her courage, Yakumo turned around and confronted Hanai.

"_Yakumo-kun_!" He beamed. "There you are! Are you free after school? I know this great café that – "

"Sempai," Yakumo interrupted gently. "I…I do not appreciate your attention."

Hanai froze. "_Eh_?"

Yakumo kept her eyes downcast. A crowd was starting to gather, shocked at her forthrightness. "Sempai…I am flattered that you have such affection for me…but please understand…I already have someone that I love."

"Y-you _do_?" Disappointment and disbelief flooded Hanai's face. "B-but…"

Yakumo bowed low. "Please leave me alone, Sempai. Please."

Hanai stared at her, struck dumb by her revelation. Then he frowned and clenched his fists. "Who?" He demanded. "I, Hanai Haruki _demand_ to see this boy for myself!"

Hearing footsteps behind her, Yakumo glanced over her shoulder. She smiled, sadly. "You may, Sempai; look, he is already here."

Harima and Sara came running.

"Imouto-san, what's up?" Harima panted. He looked concerned.

Yakumo looked relieved. She turned back to Hanai.

Hanai almost laughed. "Surely, you don't refer to that _delinquent_?" He snorted.

Yakumo's eyes flashed. Those around her drew away in shock. "That _delinquent_ has more sense than you sometimes, Sempai!"

"Yakumo," Hanai smiled nervously, "you can't possibly mean…you actually…you're going out with _Harima_?"

"_Kenji_ is my boyfriend, yes." Yakumo answered. Harima stared at her, amazed that she broke her own rule. Those assembled gasped. The gossip began immediately. Text messages were sent. Photos were taken. Yakumo, unperturbed, continued. "Kenji is no delinquent. Don't ever say that about him again."

"I don't believe it!" Hanai shot back.

Yakumo stood on her toes and kissed Harima on the cheek. The girls gasped. The boys groaned. "Do you believe now?" She asked.

Hanai glared at Harima with rage. Harima glared back.

"Hey, Four-Eyes, _she_ confessed to me. If you didn't smother her and hunt her she might not need a delinquent as a boyfriend!"

Yakumo stared at him, horrified that he would degrade himself in such a way.

"Don't bother talking!" Hanai shot back. "Delinquents understand only one language; violence! Luckily, I can match you in that field. Now, come on, we'll settle this man to man! If you want Yakumo, you'll have to fight for her!"

"How _romantic_!" One girl sighed.

"_Fight_! _Fight_! _Fight_!" Several boys chanted.

Harima clenched his fists, about to strike. Then, he relaxed, and lowered his guard. "You ain't worth it."

"Not _worth_ it?" Hanai snarled. "Just what does _that_ mean?"

The crowd looked to Harima. They too wanted an answer. Harima refusing a fight? Something had to be up.

Harima stared at Hanai levelly. "Love isn't a prize you know." He glanced at Yakumo and his expression softened. "If anything…it's a gift. I didn't ask for Yakumo's affection – she has been generous enough to offer it to me. And I feel the same way about her. We're happy. Smashing your face in won't change anything. Now stop hassling Yakumo. If you have to take out your frustrations out on someone, then you can see me, _after_ school."

All was silent. The bell sounded, signaling the start of the first period.

Without a word, Hanai adjusted his glasses, turned about, and walked away. The crowd dispersed too, murmuring, and eyeing Harima with suspicion and respect.

Sara whispered to Yakumo. "You've got quite a guy there."

"Yes, I do." Yakumo smiled. "I made the right choice, it seems."

Sara nodded and smiled and hurried to get her books for the next class. Yakumo touched Harima's arm. He looked at her, and she smiled shyly. "That was very sweet…what you said. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." Harima shrugged. "You know, you have a real cute smile. You should smile more often. It's so cheery to see you happy."

Yakumo flushed with pleasure. "I'll try. I trust…that you and Hanai…you won't _really_ fight…will you?"

"Nah," Harima waved dismissively. "We'll hurry off home with Tenma, soon as the bell goes. I got a deadline to meet, after all. Got no time to be messing around with Hanai."

Yakumo nodded. They parted ways and headed to their respective classes. For Yakumo, it was Math. She had little interest in it, though, being too distracted by what had happened. Harima was full of surprises. She sighed, her gaze abstracted. She felt so light. So calm and at peace. She was happy. Yakumo smiled.


End file.
